La Última Batalla
by mrsastoriagreengrass
Summary: Draco y Hermione pertenecen a mundos opuestos en una guerra de sangre que parece no tener fin. ¿Podrán las fuerzas del amor cambiar aquello que creían sentir? ¿Podrá romper con las barreras que tanto los separan? la Última Batalla se avecina y ellos deberán elegir, de una buena vez, en qué bando estar.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! soy Tori, y estoy muy feliz de por fin poder traerles algo que vengo queriendo escribir desde siempre, un fanfic de mi pareja preferida, Draco y Hermione. Verán, soy muy dramione shipper y ellos me obsesionan demasiado, vivo leyendo fics de esta hermosa pareja y no veía la hora de que me baje la inspiración para escribir uno por mí misma. Los hechos de esta historia están narrados en el transcurso de sexto curso de Hogwarts, ese en donde Draco tiene una famosa misión. Intentaré ser lo más fiel a los acontecimientos que puso Rowling que pueda, pero obviamente los hechos del libro real se verán modificados para el desarrollamiento del fanfic. **

* * *

**Prólogo.**

_**No pude salvarte, oh no, amor mío, no pude salvarte y de mí te escapaste.**_

_N_unca quise esto para mí, no quise que las cosas se distorsionaran de esta forma y me dejaran llegar a este punto. Me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás, retroceder todos los pasos dados y empezar de cero, pero entonces lo pienso mejor y respiro hondo. Estoy radiante, mi memoria está llena de palabras y recuerdos que me llenan de vida, y mi alma está en paz. No quiero cambiar todo lo que viví. No quiero cambiar mis decisiones, no importa el cruel destino al que me han llevado, nunca podría haber sido feliz si no las hubiera elegido. Vale la pena el precio que debo pagar. Es un precio alto, pero lo pagaría una y millones de veces si fuera posible. Me dejaría arrastrar por el dulce camino lleno de veneno nuevamente con tal de vivir de nuevo con esa persona. Entonces lo sé: voy a enfrentar mi destino, no puedo huír de ello, nuestra historia no merece una falta de respeto semejante. Levanto la cabeza y mis pies se despegan del suelo casi de inmediato, camino dos pasos, adelantándome al final. Mi atacante ríe y me hiela la sangre, no por la situación, sino por lo que esta arrastra: soledad. No volveré a ver sus angelicales facciones, ni un día más.

Observo al victimario, mirándome sobradamente con sus grandes ojos negros que disfrutan de la situación, saborean el dolor, se alimentan de él. Contengo un escalofrío y desvío la mirada de aquellos grandes ojos sádicos. Sin embargo no dejo de observar su rostro, y no la odio. No odio a la persona que está a punto de asesinarme, no. No la odio a ella, me odio a mí.

Mi atacante alza su varita, y sé que está a punto de decir aquella frase tan cliché que utilizan todos "¿tus últimas palabras?"

Como si le verdad le interesara.

Como si le interesaran a alguien en realidad.

Entonces las pronuncia, con su voz glacial y malvada, y sus palabras me hieren como el más filoso de los cuchillos. Me hieren más que lo que está a punto de hacer conmigo, porque no quiero decir mis últimas palabras. No a la persona equivocada. Mis manos sudan, no están preparadas, ni tampoco lo estoy yo. No puedo irme del mundo sin dejarle mi último mensaje.

Intento no pensar, pero todas mis memorias aparecen en mi cabeza torturándome una y otra vez.

**—Te amo.**

**—Te amo también.**

El último recuerdo me golpea más que cualquier otro, y me tambaleo unos pasos hacia atrás. Mi atacante se acerca con la varita en alto y me amenaza, pero ya no me interesa lo que tenga por decir. No estoy escuchando, sólo escucho su voz. Nunca va a poder perdonármelo y nunca voy a poder disculparme, pero no tengo otra opción. Es lo que hay que hacer, y escuchar aquellas últimas palabras me llena del valor que estaba ausente dentro mío, ya no puedo retrasar lo inevitable. Cierro los ojos y inhalo por última vez. Dos palabras y todo terminará. Su imagen se perpetúa en mi cabeza, y sé que mi corazón dejará de latir repleto de aquello que no pensé que se podía sentir con semejante ferocidad: amor.

—Avada Kedavra.


	2. Príncipe de Slytherin

Draco Malfoy caminaba con la máscara de hierro que solía llevar en su rostro, endureciendo sus facciones. Era el primer día en Hogwarts y ya había tenido una pelea con Harry Potter, pero esta vez el rubio se encontraba eufórico porque había logrado dejar al San Potty encerrado en el expreso del colegio. Con suerte el muchacho no regresaría al colegio y lo dejaría vivir un poco más libre de pestes por una vez en su vida. Además el maldito ya se había colado en el compartimiento de Slytherin para intentar escuchar su conversación, así que al librarse de él, también se libraría de tenerlo atrás husmeando en sus asuntos. Draco se sentó entre Nott y Zabini en la mesa de su casa, donde estaban todos los alumnos expectantes por el coemienzo del gran banquete.

—Me da gracia la pantomima que hace Dumbledore para mantener el colegio abierto, sus esfuerzos no servirán de nada —se burló Zabini. Crabbe y Pansy rieron, y Draco esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le dan al anciano para que cierre las puertas de su querido colegio? —preguntó Pansy con malicia, acercándose a sus amigos. —No durarán ni dos meses ¿No, Draco? —pero Draco no estaba escuchando más que el eco de las palabras de su amiga, ya que estaba muy ocupado escaneando la mesa de Gryffindor para asegurarse de que San Potter no apareciera mágicamente sentado entre medio de sus estúpidos amigos. Para su alivio, no es encontraba allí, pero Draco no despegó la mirada. Se acomodó en su asiento para tener un mejor acceso a la patética imagen de Granger y Weasley desesperados buscando a su querido amigo. Miraban en todas las direcciones como bebés perdidos buscando a su madre. El Slytherin lanzó una risa amarga. Weasley, el pobretón, siempre le había caído tan mal. Y Granger. **Granger**. Pensó con una furia repentina. La asquerosa sangre sucia, una de las personas que más detestaba en el colegio. Se reprochó internamente a sí mismo toda la excesiva molestia y rabia que le producía el nombre de la muchacha. Ya no tenía 12 años para perder los estribos por estupideces. Tenía una misión, una grande, y gente de verdad importante confiaba en él. No tenía tiempo para molestar a los fracasados de Granger y Weasley. _O capaz que sí_. Pensó con diversión.

—¿Draco? —lo llamó su amiga, pero entonces el anciano director del colegio se levantó de su silla y anunció el comienzo de curso y así mismo del banquete.

Ruidos de tenedores y cuchillos se esparcieron rápidamente por todo el Gran Comedor y las palabras de Pansy quedaron enterradas en las animadas conversaciones de la gente que tenían alrededor.

* * *

—Harry ¿Vas a contarnos por qué te demoraste tanto en llegar? —inquirió Hermione, ya en la seguridad de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—Un inconveniente llamado Draco Malfoy —repuso su amigo, con una mueca de desprecio.

—¿Qué ocurrió esta vez? —preguntó Ron, que se encontraba sentado en el sillón muy entretenido con uno de los objetos de broma de la tienda de Fred y George.

Harry narró la historia, cansado y respondió al batallón de preguntas de sus dos amigos, tales como "¿Por qué crees que habría de hacer algo así, Harry? ¿Crees que ocultaba algo grave o sólo le molestabas demasiado?" de Hermione y unas más sencillas como "¿Y de verdad no aprovechaste para darle un puñetazo a ninguna serpiente mientras estabas con la capa invisible?" de Ron.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron hablando y sacando conclusiones sobre lo ocurrido hasta muy tarde, cuando la Sala Común quedó completamente vacía y no se escuchaba ningún tipo de ruido. Un bostezo de Ron dio por finalizada la charla.

—Es tarde —cloncluyó Hermione, y Harry se mostró agradecido por la interrumpción de su amiga— mañana comienzan las clases y debemos estar descansados —aclaró —Hasta mañana.

Los tres amigos se despidieron y cada uno se fue hacia sus dormitorios: Ron y Harry al de chicos y Hermione al de las chicas. Agotada, se acostó con una sonrisa de punta a punta: Voldemort podía haber regresado y las cosas, si bien aún no había pasado nada, no era estúpida sabía que ya pasarían, se pondrían feas, pero sin embargo ella estaba allí, en su lugar en el mundo, con los mejores amigos que podía desear. Cerró los ojos y esperó conciliar el sueño, pero no lo logró. Dio vueltas en la cama pero no encontró posición. _Debe ser la euforia_, pensó molesta, pero al no encontrar solución alguna, se sentó calculando sus posibilidades.

* * *

La Sala Común de Slytherin había quedado completamente vacía luego de que el último integrante la abandonara. En los dormitorios de chicos hoy faltaba un alumno: Draco Malfoy.

Draco caminaba a paso acelerado por los pasillos intentando llegar a la Sala de Menesteres sin ser visto, tarea fácil considerando la hora y el día. Todos están en sus respectivas camas ansiosos por el comienzo de clases. Una estupidez, pensó Draco con molestia. Él se estaba ocupando de cosas verdaderamente importantes.

Subió las escaleras con agilidad y casi en el último escalón chocó contra una mujer. La chica se tambaleó y casi cae si no fuera porque Draco la sujetó por los codos, manteniéndola de pie. La chica alzó la vista y lanzó un grito de horror, que fue acallado por un "sh" de Draco.

—No grites, sangre sucia —replicó él, enfadado.

Hermione se removió intentando liberar sus brazos de los del rubio, presa de un ataque de nervios. El muchacho la soltó y esbozó una media sonrisa fría, calculadora, despectiva.

Draco se llevó las manos a su túnica y las frotó, intentando borrar todo rastro de la castaña y la extraña sensación que provocó en él ese mínimo choque. Contrariado, alzó su vista y la clavó en la muchacha, que parecía roja de la irritación. —¿Qué haces a esta hora rondando por los pasillos, Malfoy? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

Ambos se encontraban todavía en las escaleras, uno frente al otro, a un escalón de distancia, y se miraban con todo el odio posible, como si quisieran asesinarse el uno al otro. —Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, Granger —dijo Draco, rabioso— ¿Qué se supone que hace una cerebrito responsable como tú a estas horas en los pasillos del colegio?

—No me provoques, Malfoy o... —amenazó Hermione, pero fue callada por la risa sarcástica del rubio.

—Ustedes los Gryffindor son tan patéticos y aburridos cuando intentan imponer respeto —se burló—. Quítate de mi camino, Granger, estoy ocupado. Y no me sigas, o lo lamentarás —amenazó, clavando sus glaciales ojos grises en los marrones fuego de la chica, ella, sin poder evitarlo, se estremeció, pero no agachó la cabeza—.

—No voy a dejar que sigas vagando por Hogwarts cuando deberías estar en tu dormitorio. Vuelve a tu sala común.

—A mi no me das órdenes, sangre sucia inmunda —escupió él, con todo el aire despectivo del que fue capaz—.

Hermione se removió en el lugar, dolida por el comentario del rubio, pero entonces el rubio continuó —mejor que sigas tu camino y hagas lo que sea que estabas haciendo, me trae sin cuidado —dijo Draco— y no le digas a nadie que me viste aquí, de lo contrario, no te gustará que el profesor Snape se entere de que andabas por los pasillos ¿No? oí que no le agradas, y es muy duro con sus castigos.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —inquirió Hermione, roja de la humillación. Malfoy era inaudito. —Yo podría contarle a McGonagall.

—Podrías —concedió Draco— pero sólo conseguirías sacarme unos diez puntos, en cambio tu suerte con Snape la veo mucho peor. No creo que quieras arriesgarte a estar castigada. —Apuntó Draco, y su mirada se encendió de satisfacción. La tenía.

La castaña se dio la vuelta, enfurecida, y salió a paso rápido y firme de las escaleras, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la torre Gryffindor. Maldito egocéntrico, pedante, soberbio y agrandada sabandija. Hermione se acostó y siguió pensando adjetivos poco cariñosos para Malfoy hasta que se quedó dormida.

Draco, por su parte, siguió rondando por los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar a la Sala de Menesteres, donde lo esperaba su magnífico plan, que debía perfeccionar. Caminó hasta que la sala se abrió y lo dejó pasar a un salón lleno de aquellas cosas que necesitaba en el momento, y para aumentar aún más su ego, un papel, algo magullado, se encontraba en el suelo de la habitación. Lo levantó y leyó mientras sus ojos brillaban, las palabras que había escrito Pansy Parkinson ese mismo día "Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin".

* * *

**Me di cuenta que escribo capítulos muy cortos (comencé subiendo el fanfic por wattpad, soy nueva en esta página, y ahí eran capítulos normales) intentaré a partir de ahora alargarlos más. Tengo tres más escritos, así que serán del mismo tamaño que este, pero prometo que perfeccionaré ese pequeño detalle.**


End file.
